Electronic computing devices such as tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such devices are commonly used for displaying digital content. The content may be, for example, an eBook, a web page, an online article or blog, images, a movie or video, a map, just to name a few types. Such devices may also be useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with one or more applications running on the device. The applications may allow a user to read or browse through paginated digital content, such as electronic books (eBooks), magazines, catalogs, or comics, for example. The computing devices may also include a touch-sensitive surface/interface for receiving user input such as a touch screen or a track pad (e.g., in combination with a non-touch-sensitive display). The user may interact with such touch-sensitive electronic computing devices using fingers and/or a stylus, for example.